Just Like A Hero
by minekami8v2
Summary: "Hero itu.. nggak ada". Baekhyun, seorang siswa pesimistis yang telah kehilangan segalanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol, guru tampan dan pintar yang mati - matian dijauhkannya dari kehidupannya. Apakah Chanyeol akan menjadi hero yang dapat menyelamatkan Baekhyun? Chanbaek. BL. Drama. NO R18 content. High school AU
1. prolog

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

.

Manusia, begitu mengalami pengkhianatan dan rasa sakit yang terlalu berat akan menutup hatinya rapat - rapat dari apapun dan siapapun. Wajar saja, ia akan merasa takut dan tak percaya terhadap apapun yang mungkin akan datang dan kembali menyakitinya.

Namun di saat yang sama, itu berarti ia tidak bisa meminta pertolongan dari orang lain. Pada saat yang kritis tersebut, jika ada yang berhasil menariknya keluar dari kungkungan kekalutannya, maka orang itu adalah pahlawan yang dikirimkan hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-JUST LIKE A HERO-**

.

.

.

Hongdae, 7:12 AM

.

"Harap tenang!"

Suasana kelas yang riuh di sebuah SMA di Hondae berangsur - angsur mereda. Setelah mendapat perhatian para siswanya, guru bernama Kim Junmyeon di depan kelas baru kembali angkat bicara.

"Hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan guru baru kalian pada tahun ajaran ini"

Junmyeon menoleh pada pria muda yang kira - kira 2 tahun lebih muda di sebelahnya.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Beliau akan mengajar bahasa inggris"

Kelas mulai dipenuhi bisik - bisik kekaguman terhadap sonsaengnim baru ini. Bagaimana tidak, parasnya tampan, rambutnya yang hitam kecoklatan diangkat ke atas menampakkan dahinya. Mata yang bulat besar dan bibirnya yang tebal juga membuat siapapun yang melihat semakin jatuh hati. Postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi melengkapi semua penampilannya yang luar biasa.

"Halo" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum riang "Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya ya"

Senyum miring dan suara bassnya yang sexy membuat suasana kelas langsung ramai bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Bahkan beberapa siswi terlihat histeris ingin berteriak "Oppa saranghaee". Setelah membuat suasana kelas kembali kondusif, Junmyeon bertanya kepada ketua kelas mereka.

"Hari ini ada yang tidak masuk?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Pak. Yang tidak masuk hari ini Byun Baekhyun"

 _'Marganya Byun?'_ gumam Chanyeol dalam hati _'Sungguh marga yang nggak biasa'_

* * *

Hongdae, 7:28 AM

.

Seorang cowok berpakaian seragam SMA menyeret kakinya dengan malas sambil sesekali mengecek display handphonenya. Wajahnya terlihat manis kalau saja mata puppy eyesnya tidak memancarkan sorot mata yang begitu sinis dan acuh. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, cowok berambut coklat terang itu berhenti

"Ah .. hari ini juga nggak deh" katanya sambil mendengus.

"Demi hyung aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini buat berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi setelah lihat jam.. wah jam berapa ini, sudah setengah 8. Pelajaran pertama pasti sudah sampai setengah jalan. Waah lihat betapa telatnya aku".

Ia lalu menengadah menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas di atasnya. Lama ia terdiam mengamati langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hari ini cuacanya juga bagus.."

"..."

"Sepertinya aku bolos lagi saja"

.

.

.

a/n : Halo.. aku minekami. Thanks for reading~ Prolognya memang masih samar banget tapi nanti diperjelas di chapter2 berikutnya haha. Comment and fav pls? Gomawo, see you on next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Hongdae, Kawasan klub dan bar, 21:47 PM

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri deretan bangunan yang gemerlap dengan pandangan kosong.

"Haah hari ini akhirnya lagi – lagi aku nggak melakukan apapun"

Ia baru saja selesai bermain di arcade sepanjang hari dan sekarang berjalan tak tentu arah memasuki gang yang sepi. Tadinya ia ingin mencoba masuk ke klub tapi umurnya membuatnya sudah pasti tak diijinkan masuk oleh penjaga.

"Tadi aku juga batal pergi ke sekolah. Tahu – tahu hari sudah malam.."

Cowok itu berhenti dan kembali mendongak melihat langit di atasnya. Langit yang tadi pagi cerah berawan kini sudah gelap menampakkan bulan di kejauhan.

"Sebenarnya buat apa ya aku bertahan.. Aku sudah nggak punya siapa – siapa...

Besok dan besoknya lagi semuanya akan terulang sama seperti hari ini, nggak ada yang berubah"

Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menunduk. Tangannya merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan kemasan obat. Dibukanya tutup botol putih obat tadi dan dikeluarkannya semua isinya dengan kasar. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar mengamati tumpukan tablet obat di genggamannya dan menutup matanya.

"Hyung, aku berhenti saja ya"

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia memasukkan sebanyak mungkin tablet yang digenggamnya ke dalam mulutnya.

* * *

Hongdae, di sebuah bar agak jauh dari pusat keramaian, 22:14 PM

.

"Owaahh enaknyaa~" kata Chanyeol seraya meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke meja bar.

"Aduh Hyung, kau itu masih saja suka minum-minum. Kau itu sekarang sudah jadi guru tau" seorang pemuda berparas tampan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol sambil mengelap gelas bir.

"Ahahaha cuma malam ini saja kok Sehun-ah. Sebagai perayaan hari pertama aku kerja jadi guru hehehehe".

"Haha ya sudah deh" jawab Sehun menuruti temannya.

"Lagian kau yang untung kan kalau aku sering datang minum ke barmu? Kau harusnya lebih baik sedikit padaku Hun. Kasih aku diskon"

"Bisnis adalah bisnis, Hyung"

"Wah jahatnya" kata Chanyeol pura - pura kecewa. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya "Ah ternyata sudah larut malam. Makasih Sehun ah. Besok aku harus mengajar pagi - pagi jadi aku harus pulang" katanya sambil beranjak meninggalkan meja.

"Semoga berhasil Hyung" balas Sehun sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari bar.

Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gang gang yang sudah agak sepi ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang cowok, tingginya kurang lebih se-bahunya, dan memakai seragam SMA tempatnya mengajar. Warna rambutnya coklat terang dan langkahnya gontai seperti mau jatuh. Chanyeol cepat -cepat berlari menghampirinya tersebut namun belum sempat ia mendekat, siswa SMA itu limbung dan terjatuh di depannya.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol membalikkan badan cowok itu perlahan dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ia mengecek kondisinya dan untungnya cowok itu masih bernafas dengan baik, hanya saja nafasnya sedikit lebih panjang, seperti tertidur. Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir mungkin anak itu hanya kelewat lelah dan jatuh tertidur, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak wajar. Chanyeol langsung tahu kalau ia salah ketika ia melihat barang -barang yang terjatuh bersama tas sekolah cowok itu. Beberapa tablet obat tidur yang tercecer dan botol obat putih yang isinya tinggal sedikit

"Jangan bilang... dia minum hampir semua obat tidur ini.. bisa - bisa overdosis. Gawat, aku harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit" Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi rumah sakit. Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat dompet yang terjatuh di sebelah tas sekolah anak itu. Ia mengambil dan membuka isi dompet tadi. Bukannya melihat kartu pelajar seperti yang dicarinya, Chanyeol malah menemukan kartu member sebuah persewaan buku.

"Namanya... Kim...Baekhyun?"

* * *

Hongdae, di sebuah rumah sakit swasta, 22:57 PM

.

Hah!

Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya dan pandangannya menemui langit – langit sebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Cowok itu merasa janggal karena tidak familiar dengan tempatnya berada sekarang.

' _Apa aku beneran sudah mati_?' batinnya

Ia lalu menoleh ke kanan dengan cepat karena penasaran dengan ruangan disekelilingnya, tapi tiba – tiba kepalanya berdenyut begitu keras sehingga ia kesakitan dan segera memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara asing yang datang di sebelah kiri Baekhyun membuatnya menoleh perlahan dan waspada pada si pemilik suara. Kesan pertama Baekhyun adalah orang itu sangat tampan, matanya begitu bulat dan besar, telinganya besar dan mengarah keluar seperti elf, juga sepertinya orang itu terlihat pintar karena sedang duduk membaca majalah Times.

"Kau baru saja melewati masa kritis" ujar cowok di sebelahnya lagi. "Karena kau baru saja kehilangan kesadaran, jangan tiba – tiba bergerak cepat seperti itu. Kau akan merasa pusing"

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat dan bertanya – tanya apakah orang itu adalah kenalannya tapi ia tak merasa pernah kenal dengan cowok itu sebelumnya.

"Kau.. siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" jawab pemuda itu sambil menutup majalahnya. "Sepertinya kau lebih muda sedikit dariku jadi sebaiknya sopanlah sedikit. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung"

"Tidak usah" Baekhyun berkata acuh sambil menyipitkan matanya. Chanyeol merasa sepertinya Baekhyun punya masalah dengan saudaranya karena ia bereaksi begitu terhadap kata "Hyung"

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kurang lebih begitu"

"Dokter bilang kau overdosis obat tidur. Kau .. Apa kau berencana bunuh diri?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol sadar memang dia bukan siapa – siapa bagi Baekhyun, dan sepertinya berargumen dengan anak yang baru saja sadar setelah berniat bunuh diri dengan obat tidur bukanlah hal yang baik.

Keduanya tetap diam dalam pikiran masing – masing, antara Chanyeol yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang merasa tak nyaman, berharap orang asing di sampingnya segera pergi.

Satu – satunya suara yang memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka adalah suara film di TV yang ada di seberang tempat tidur Baekhyun. Mau tak mau keduanya melihat ke arah TV tanpa sadar. TV itu menayangkan adegan klasik seorang superhero yang berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa penduduk dari sosok jahat yang ingin menghancurkan kota.

 _"Terima kasih tuan hero! Kami tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tak datang menyelamatkan kami!"_

 _"Ah, tak masalah. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku" sang hero tersenyum dengan rendah hati "Baiklah, aku harus pergi!"_

Adegan selanjutnya adalah sang penyelamat itu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil diiringi tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai meriah dari orang – orang yang dia selamatkan tadi.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari TV dan mendengus perlahan.

"Omong kosong"

Ucapannya membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mana ada hero di dunia ini. Semua orang di bumi pasti memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Boro – boro memikirkan dan menyelamatkan orang lain, orang pasti selalu ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dulu..." gumam Baekhyun lirih

"... hero itu.. nggak ada"

"Kamu ini ya.." sergah Chanyeol "Tadinya kupikir kau ini anak yang temperamental dan sekarang kau juga seorang yang pesimis?"

' _Kau nggak tahu apa –_ apa tentangku' bantah Baekhyun dalam hati

" Nggak semua orang di dunia seperti itu tahu. Kau ini juga tak percaya Tuhan ya? Lagian aku tadi yang menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke rumah sakit ketika kau pingsan, apa kau tak menganggapku sebagai 'hero'?"

Baekhyun terlihat kaget mendengar fakta kalau Chanyeol yang membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali suram.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun berkata seperti hanya untuk sekedar formalitas "tapi pada akhirnya itu terlalu naif. Biasanya orang mengharapkan imbalan ketika menolong seseorang. Apa kau juga begitu?"

Chanyeol lagi – lagi tak habis pikir dengan cowok yang baru saja ditolongnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak mengharap balasan apa – apa darimu, Kim Baekhyun"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tersentak karena mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Chanyeol

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku memeriksa kartu identitas di dompetmu untuk administrasi rumah sakit. Tadi aku juga berusaha menghubungi rumahmu tapi sepertinya tak ada siapa – siapa. Lalu, Baekhyun-ssi.."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak

"Apa marga 'Kim' adalah margamu yang sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun mematung menatap Chanyeol, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, bahkan ia tak menemukan satu katapun di otaknya untuk sekedar menanggapi Chanyeol. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja secara tiba - tiba. Suasana hening itu dipecah oleh kedatangan perawat yang mengatakan kalau jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang sangat larut, dan ia meminta agar Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat dulu.

"Baiklah sepertinya sudah waktunya aku harus pulang" kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk. Cowok itu membiarkan Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia memasukkan majalahnya ke dalam tas dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Oh ya Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol berbalik melihat Baekhyun "besok kau harus datang ke sekolah ya"

"A.. hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat saja besok. Sampai ketemu!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat pintu yang tertutup di depannya tanpa bisa berkata apa – apa.

"Gawat.. pasti tadi dia melihat seragamku, jangan – jangan dia mau melaporkanku ke sekolah?" Cowok bermata puppy eyes itu mendadak jadi panik "Aishh siapa sih dia sebenarnya? Apa aku nggak datang saja ya besok? Tapi cepat atau lambat aku juga harus menyelesaikan masalah ini .. haahh" Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku nggak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Hyung, kuharap dia segera menjauh dari kehidupanku"

* * *

.

Pertemuan ini adalah awal dari segala yang akan terjadi. Siapa hyung yang selalu Baekhyun sebut? Kenapa Baekhyun nekad meminum obat tidur sampai overdosis? Apakah nama yang tertera di kartu member adalah nama palsu?

-to be continued-

A/n : Halo, aku minekami. Terimakasih ya udah membaca. Aku tau kalian pasti masih bertanya2 apa yang sebenernya terjadi tapi itu bakal dibuka satu persatu (iya semoga authornya juga ngga lupa ngelanjutin sih)

See you on next chapter! Mind to review and fav?


	3. Chapter 2

SMA Baekhyun, 6:58 AM

Para siswa penghuni kelas 3C terheran – heran melihat siswa yang baru memasuki kelas hari ini. Saat Baekhyun berjalan melewati mereka, bisik – bisik mulai terdengar. Kebanyakan mempertanyakan kenapa Baekhyun yang sangat jarang masuk sekolah hadir hari ini. Sebelumnya Baekhyun hanya masuk kalau ada urusan atau kalau baru saja ditegur. Yang manapun bukan alasan yang baik, tapi Baekhyun hanya menghiraukan mereka semua. Ia segera meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan headset dan handphonenya, larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Jam 7 tepat bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Pintu kelas digeser dan seketika para siswa kembali ke tempat duduknya masing –masing.

"Selamat pagi. Keluarkan buku textbook dan catatan kalian. Kita juga akan belajar dari beberapa literatur hari ini tapi sebelumnya ayo review dulu pelajaran di tahun ajaran sebelumnya"

Baekhyun hanya menatap lurus pada orang yang kini berdiri di depan kelasnya. Kontras dengan para siswa yang mengeluarkan catatan seolah tak terjadi apapun, ia benar – benar seperti patung tanah liat yang sudah dibiarkan mengeras. Baekhyun tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika melihat Chanyeol, orang yang kemarin membawanya ke rumah sakit, berada di depan kelasnya memegang marker untuk mengajar bahasa inggris. Sungguh luar biasa, sampai – sampai Baekhyun mengira dia sedang bermimpi.

"Hei kamu yang di belakang" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan markernya, dan lagi – lagi membuat Baekhyun tambah kaget "kenapa melamun saja? Kau bawa catatan kan? Atau.."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring yang terkesan jahil

" _You've never seen an english teacher this handsome before_?" (kau nggak pernah melihat guru bahasa inggris setampan ini sebelumnya?)

Perkataan bahasa inggris Chanyeol dengan British accentnya yang bagus ditambah dengan senyum miringnya membuat siswi – siswi menjerit – jerit histeris. Saat itu barulah Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol memang guru bahasa inggrisnya. Kebetulan sekali jam pertama kelasnya hari ini adalah bahasa inggris.

' _Jadi kemarin dia bukan mau melaporkanku, tapi mau menunjukkan diri padaku saat pelajaran bahasa inggris pagi ini?_ ' batin Baekhyun masih tak percaya.

' _Ternyata memang benar dia 'Byun Baekhyun' yang kemarin dibilang nggak masuk_ ' pikir Chanyeol ' _tapi, kenapa namanya berbeda?'_

* * *

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun yang bosan pergi membawa bekal makan siangnya ke belakang sekolah. Ia berencana makan disana, jauh dari keramaian di sekolah. Tepatnya ia juga tak mau makan bersama siapapun. Cowok bersurai cokelat terang itu mulai membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengeluarkan sandwich dari dalam kotak.

"Lho, kok kamu disini?"

Baekhyun batal menggigit sandwichnya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara yang baru – baru ini makin familiar baginya.

"Park sonsaengnim juga.. kenapa disini?"

Sejak tahu Chanyeol yang menyelamatkan dia kemarin, Baekhyun jadi lebih sungkan dan sekaligus sedikit kagum pada Chanyeol jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih baik terhadap gurunya itu.

"Ahaha.. di luar gedung sekolah aku bukan guru" balas Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan rokoknya "panggil saja seperti biasa. Aku keluar gedung sekolah untuk merokok supaya tak ada yang melihat. Ah tapi kau sudah melihatku"

Baekhyun masih termenung melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya dengan pematik. Pasalnya ia mengira Chanyeol itu orang yang jauh dari hal – hal yang seperti itu, tahulah, seperti klub malam, mabuk – mabukan, merokok, main cewek. Yah, tapi dari kemarin Chanyeol sepertinya terlihat sangat baik dan tulus, jadi inilah yang dimaksud dengan ' _Don't judge a book by its cover'._ Oh ya bicara soal itu, kemarin Baekhyun melihatnya di kawasan klub malam, tapi toh dia juga kemarin berada di tempat yang sama. Dengan keadaan yang lebih buruk malah.

"Aku kaget ternyata kau memang guru. Kau tak melaporkan perbuatanku ke pihak sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Nah, itu akan membuat masalah lebih runyam" kata cowok bertelinga elf itu "lagipula itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Semua orang pasti sekali dua kali pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, memang lagi masa – masanya"

"Ohh..." Baekhyun menunduk menatap kotak sandwichnya "aku kira kau akan memarahiku". Sebenarnya dalam hatinya, Baekhyun merasa sedikit senang karena merasa ada yang memahaminya.

"Kau sedang dalam kondisi yang nggak baik. Aku juga tidak sepenuhnya berhak memarahimu sih" Chanyeol menunjuk puntung rokoknya "kita impas. Saling jaga rahasia ya"

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil menghisap rokoknya. Baekhyun melanjutkan makan sandwichnya. Lagi – lagi mereka tetap duduk dalam diam, dan Baekhyun merasa ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Sandwich itu kau buat sendiri? Kenapa kamu makan sendirian disini?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, pada dasarnya ia memang bukan orang yang suka berdiam diri lama – lama.

"Yah, gampang kok buatnya. Aku disini karena aku memang nggak suka kumpul dengan orang lain" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengunyah.

Setelah menghabiskan sebatang rokoknya, Chanyeol menyimpannya dalam wadah rokok kecil. Ia tak bisa merokok berlama – lama di depan siswanya karena takut asap rokoknya mengganggu.

"Bukan apa – apa ya, tapi.." kata Chanyeol lalu diam sejenak "bunuh diri itu bukan jalan keluar. Kesusahan masih ada, tapi kita pasti punya kekuatan dan jalan buat menyelesaikannya. Kalau kau terus berjuang, pasti akan ada hal – hal yang baik yang menunggumu di depan sana. Yakinlah"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin "nggak semuanya secerah itu. Ternyata Chanyeol-ssi memang orang yang benar – benar baik... dan naif...

... makanya aku benci.. orang sepertimu.. Kau seperti orang itu. Orang yang terlalu baik itu lebih banyak menderita"

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun! (Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan Byun karena di sekolah dia memakai marga itu) Aku tahu memang hidup tak hanya berisi hal yang baik – baik saja. Tapi hidup juga tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Semua itu seimbang, kau pasti bisa menemui dua sisi terang dan gelap dalam segala hal sesuai porsinya"

Kali ini jawaban filosofis Chanyeol berhasil menembus kabut tebal yang menutupi akal Baekhyun.

' _Ya, dia ada benarnya juga_ ' katanya dalam hati. Untuk sekian lama, Baekhyun mendapatkan kalimat dari orang lain yang bisa ia setujui. Hal itu ditunjukkannya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sementara Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong – ngomong Chanyeol-ssi, kau masih terlihat muda. Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku 23 tahun"

"Apa? Untuk ukuran seorang guru itu masih muda sekali" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya

"Ahaha memang, tapi tak masalah kan. Semua guru itu ingin membantu muridnya paham, tak peduli berapapun umurnya" Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di kepala Baekhyun dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena tak mengira Chanyeol akan melakukan itu. Tak lama setelah itu bel tanda istirahat berakhir.

"Ya sudah ayo kembali ke kelas" Chanyeol beranjak duluan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung di tempatnya. Lama sekali Baekhyun terdiam.

"..."

"Hyung, Chanyeol-ssi benar – benar mirip sepertimu. Dia juga seumuran denganmu. Tapi aku tak boleh percaya siapapun. Aku tak bisa lagi membiarkan siapapun masuk terlalu dalam .. Khususnya dia.. karena ia mengingatkanku pada hyung".

* * *

Sorenya sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun kembali menghabiskan waktunya di arcade tempat ia biasa bermain. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan karena ia tak punya teman, dan kalaupun ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia masih berada dalam tekanan psikis sehingga cowok itu merasa enggan melakukan hal – hal yang bermakna. Ia lebih memilih memandangi layar mesin game sepanjang waktu, seolah berharap bisa terus terhipnotis oleh game yang dimainkannya.

"Baekhyun Hyung?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah cowok yang memanggilnya di sebelahnya

"Jongin-ah?"

Seorang cowok berkulit tan yang berusia lebih muda setahun darinya tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Masih ingat aku kan hyung?"

"Ah ya tentu saja" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin gamenya "sekarang kau sekolah di SMA sini? Sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak melihatmu sejak di Busan"

Baekhyun tidak terlalu kenal dekat dengan Jongin karena dulunya mereka hanya senior dan junior di SMP di Busan. Jadi Baekhyun hanya beberapa kali saja bertemu dengan Jongin kalau di acara sekolah. Meskipun begitu, mereka berteman cukup baik

"Haha begitulah" Jongin tersenyum lagi "hyung ayo temani aku bermain. Kita tanding balapan di game itu yuk!" adik kelasnya itu menunjuk mesin game balap mobil baru dengan semangat.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sedikit lebih cerah. Ia sudah terlalu lama kesepian dalam hiruk pikuk kawasan Hongdae. Di kota yang sangat padat tapi tak ada seorangpun yang dia kenal, sekarang ia bertemu dengan adik kelas dari daerah asalnya. Meskipun ia merasa tak punya lagi siapapun disini, tapi tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang ia kenal datang padanya.

' _Hidup tak hanya berisi hal yang baik – baik saja. Tapi hidup juga tidak sepenuhnya buruk'_ perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang entah kenapa terlintas kembali di pikiran Baekhyun. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud gurunya itu. Mungkin, yang Baekhyun butuhkan sekarang hanyalah seorang teman untuk mengeluarkannya dari kungkungan kesedihan. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sesaat Baekhyun lupa dengan kesulitannya dalam mempercayai orang lain.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

A/n : Halo ini minekami. Aku pingin mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah baca.. sekaligus mau ngingetin cerita ini bakal lebih condong ke drama.

fujokuu bii17 : thanks buat reviewnya. Sipp aku bakal lanjutin kok haha stay tune ya

See you on next chapter. Mind to review and fav?


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun melangkah melewati koridor sekolah sambil berjalan ke arah toilet. Saat itu memang sedang pergantian pelajaran dan ia merasa sangat mengantuk, makanya ia ingin cuci muka dulu sebelum pelajaran berikutnya. Dari awal dia memang sudah malas masuk sekolah, tapi sekarang ada satu hal lagi yang jadi alasannya untuk terus datang

"Ah" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sosok seseorang yang melintas di depannya "selamat pagi, Park Sonsaengnim"

Chanyeol yang mendengar sapaan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang begitu fokus ke depan pada siswanya.

"Pagi" ia membalas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mendekat ke arahnya.

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun jadi panik sendiri

' _Kenapa dia mendekat? Ah tidak, kenapa aku yang merasa was – was sendiri? Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padaku , kan?_ '

Kadang – kadang, Baekhyun merasa takut kalau seseorang akan menyentuhnya. Ia merasa kalau orang lain bisa saja menghancurkannya lalu pergi begitu saja. Karena, tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa ia percaya lagi setelah hyungnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mulai mengusapnya perlahan. Baekhyun kaget dengan perlakuannya yang lembut itu.

"Rambutmu berantakan tau. Sini kurapikan" kata Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam saja memandangi kerah baju Chanyeol yang sejajar dengan pandangannya. Aroma parfum yang begitu maskulin samar – samar tercium dari balik baju gurunya itu.

"Nah begini kan lebih baik" cowok bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu tersenyum puas memandangi Baekhyun "lain kali kau harus sisir dulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah ya"

Baekhyun yang masih terpaku segera berpikir sesuatu untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol

"..tadi aku terlambat" katanya berbohong, padahal itu karena tadi ia tertidur sekedarnya di kelas sehingga rambutnya acak – acakan

"Kalau begitu besok datanglah lebih pagi" jawab Chanyeol lagi "sudah dulu ya, aku harus ke kelas 2A. Sampai nanti Baekhyun" tutupnya sambil melangkah cepat melewati Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun tetap diam mematung di tempatnya. Kantuk yang tadi memberati matanya sekarang sudah hilang entah kemana. Tapi tubuhnya serasa tak ingin menuruti perintahnya untuk kembali ke kelas

"Padahal aku sedikit senang dia mengelus kepalaku. Tapi sepertinya dia hanya kasihan padaku, makanya dia mau memberiku perhatian. Atau cuma mau membetulkan rambutku saja ya.." kata Baekhyun lirih. Entah kenapa saat itu ia merasa seperti kecewa. Baekhyun bingung dengan konflik batinnya sendiri. Apakah diam – diam ia berharap Chanyeol memberikan dia perhatian lebih?

.

.

Bel tanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi dan semua siswa berbondong – bondong keluar kelas, sekedar untuk ke toilet, pergi ke kantin, atau datang ke kelas temannya yang lain. Tapi Baekhyun terlihat tak tertarik dengan semua itu. Saat istirahat, susasana sekolah jadi sangat ramai dan ia tidak suka itu.

Cowok bersurai cokelat terang itu membawa bekalnya pergi ke belakang sekolah seperti hari – hari kemarin. Saat turun melewati kelas 2, Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang dikelilingi cewek – cewek dan ia jadi ingin sekali menguping pembicaraan mereka

"Sonsaengnim, bagaimana ini, kami masih belum mengerti yang ini" kata salah satu dari mereka sambil terlihat sedih

"Benarkah? Oh baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah temui aku di ruang guru" balas Chanyeol, tetap dengan senyum ramah yang selalu ditunjukkannya "akan kubantu kalian sampai bisa"

"Uwaahh, baik terima kasih Sonsaengnim" cewek – cewek itu berseru senang karena nanti bisa melihat gurunya yang tampan itu lagi sepulang sekolah.

Baekhyun termenung.

" _Memang hal yang wajar kan kalau para cewek itu minta diajari lagi dan bergantung pada Chanyeol? Habisnya dia memang guru yang benar – benar mengagumkan. Chanyeol-ssi juga sepertinya senang sekali memperhatikan mereka_ " katanya dalam hati

"Eh kenapa aku malah berpikir seperti ini? Dia itu guru jadi wajar kalau dia memperhatikan semua siswanya kan?"

Baekhyun buru – buru mengusir pikirannya dan pergi ke belakang sekolah

.

.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tidak mood makan bekalnya hari ini. Ia memakan bekalnya perlahan sementara otaknya terus dipenuhi pikiran tentang Chanyeol

"Hari ini dia tidak datang ya" katanya lirih. Ia berpikir Chanyeol akan datang untuk sekedar merokok dan menyapanya seperti kemarin. Tapi tampaknya gurunya itu masih sibuk siang ini.

"Sadarlah Baekhyun, kenapa sih kau berharap ia memperlakukanmu lebih? Memang dialah yang menyelamatkanmu dari overdosis obat tidur saat itu, tapi bukan berarti setelah itu ia akan menganggapmu spesial" ujar Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya sendiri

"Dia itu guru, punya kesibukan sendiri. Dan dimatanya, siswa itu memang orang yang harus ditolongnya"

Cowok itu memasukkan sumpitnya kedalam mulut dan berhenti sejenak

"Apa Chanyeol-ssi punya satu atau dua siswa yang dipandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda? Kenapa dia tidak memandangku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia hanya menginginkan perhatian, setidaknya dari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya disaat ia tak menaruh harapan pada siapapun, tapi akhirnya ia sadar. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang bisa ia minta untuk memperhatikan dia lebih karena bagaimanapun, Chanyeol hanyalah guru bahasa inggrisnya, dan dia cuma seorang siswa kelas 3 yang kebetulan ditemukan gurunya saat hendak bunuh diri. Tidak lebih.

Seiring dengan hilangnya harapan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol, hilang pula satu – satunya alasan untuk terus datang ke sekolah.

* * *

LINE CHAT 12:30 PM KST

Baekhyun : Jongin ah?

Jongin : iya hyung?

Baekhyun : Pulang sekolah nanti kau kemana?

Jongin : Aku berencana kerja tugas bareng teman - temanku hyung.. kenapa..?

*cuma di read , lama gak dibales - bales*

Jongin : Hyung?

Baekhyun : Temani aku main di arcade Jongin..

Baekhyun : Kumohon..

Jongin : Baiklah hyung, aku minta ijin dulu nggak ikut kerja kelompok nanti sore

.

Baekhyun memandangi layar handphonenya dalam diam. Tadinya ia nggak berharap Jongin akan menemaninya bermain. Ia mengira adik kelasnya itu akan lebih mengutamakan tugasnya ketimbang dirinya. Ia hanya sedang terpuruk, dan butuh perhatian dari seseorang, tak peduli siapa itu.

"Kenapa manusia itu selalu berusaha mendapat perhatian dari orang lain kalau ia merasa tak diperhatikan oleh orang yang diharapkannya?"

Saat Baekhyun sadar Jongin lebih memilih bersama dengannya, hatinya terasa sedikit lebih ringan.

* * *

Karena malas berlama - lama di sekolah, Baekhyun bolos dan pergi ke arcade duluan. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak tenang karena pikirannya terus mengatakan kalau ia seharusnya tak semudah itu meminta perhatian dari ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena saat itu ia begitu ingin mendapat perhatian, yang tak didapatkannya dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sadar ia seharusnya tak mempercayai orang segampang itu, termasuk adik kelasnya ini

Tapi nyatanya ia telah menjadikan Jongin sebagai pelampiasannya

Cowok itu begitu terlarut dalam permainannya sambil menunggu Jongin sampai tak sadar adik kelasnya yang berkulit tan itu sudah sampai di belakangnya

"Hyuung!" Jongin berseru gembira sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Baekhyun.

"Hai Jongin!" cowok bermata puppy eyes itu menoleh dan ikut tersenyum lebar

"Ada apa hyung.. kau sepertinya sangat ingin bermain denganku?" tanya Jongin heran

"Yah dengar nih Jongin" Baekhyun dengan semangat ingin menyampaikan kekesalannya, namun pada saat itu bayangan hyungnya terlintas dan membuatnya ragu untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Jongin "ah.. tiba – tiba aku bosan sekali main sendiri dan ingin berduel di game balapan itu. Kau mau tanding denganku?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jongin yang tidak merasakan perbedaan pada ekspresi Baekhyun langsung mengiyakan dengan semangat "tentu saja hyung! Lihat saja aku pasti mengalahkanmu!"

Baekhyun belum beranjak meski Jongin sudah melangkah duluan. Beban pikirannya sangat banyak dan ia ingin sekali.. setidaknya ada satu orang saja mau berada di dekatnya, untuk bisa mendengarkan semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Tak perlu memberinya solusi, cukup duduk diam disana, mendengarkannya sampai ia selesai, dan menepuknya sesekali. Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya ingin seorang teman untuk diajak berbagi.

"Aku ingin sekali bicara dengan Chanyeol-ssi" gumamnya lirih "dia benar – benar terlihat sangat bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya, tapi aku tak bisa bergantung padanya. Dia seorang guru dan tentu punya hal lebih banyak yang harus diurus. Dia takkan punya tempat untukku"

Baekhyun menatap sosok jongin yang menjauh ke arah mesin game

"Kalau sama Jongin.. mungkin aku bisa cerita sedikit ya..?"

.

.

* * *

A/N : Hmm karena secara logika nggak mungkin Chanbaek langsung deket, apalagi status mereka yang guru-murid dan masih sama - sama orang asing, jadi masih belum ada Chanbaek momentnya. Kudu sabar ya membangun latar belakang ceritanya hahaha (?)

Meanwhile pace nya berasa beda banget sama ff Cogans Club author yang juga lagi ongoing. Sumpa ini mellow bangettt

Next? Kalo ada kritik dan saran tulis aja di review. See you on next chap


End file.
